Thru The Darkness To You
by Psihopatul
Summary: What will happen when three childhood friends finally meet with each other and two strangers being together due to some certain reason? Will there be romance, fighting, affection? Stay tune for the story
1. First day of High School

Thru The Darkness To You by Psihopatul & Dark Wolf From Hell

**Psihopatul: I don't speak english as my 1st language, those who are haters are just sad -.- they have no life and dont think others have any right to write. They think they should be only praised for their bullshit stories, I admit that this ain't to all peoples liking but if you dont like it don't read it, simple? Not for all, and please no quest reviews unless you have something good to say, like constructing critique. So not anything like this "you shit me lick balls slurb slurb slurb" only brainless jerks send these kinds of bullshit. ONLY CONSTRUCTING CRITIQUE AND ALL NEW IDEAS FOR THIS STORY ARE WELCOME AS LONG AS YOU'VE USED YOUR FREAKING BRAINS ON THEM! (If you have any)****  
**

**Mio's Pov:**

"Ohio Mio, How..."  
**[THWACK] **

"Itai, why?"

"What you're doing in my room Ritsu? Why you're here this early in the morning?" I slowly got up from my bed, walking towards the bathroom which located across my room. I heard Ritsu's footsteps so I presumed that Ritsu was following me.

"You wait here, you're not coming in"  
"Mou, you forgot I came here yesterday so that we can go to our high school together today?" She told me from the other side of the bathroom door as I was taking a quick wash before breakfast.

**Flashback: **

"Mio can I come over?"

"Sure Ritsu, why so late though?"

"Was wondering if we could hang out the last day before school and walk tomorrow together to Sakuragaoka High, you okay with this?"

"Of course it is fine with me"

**End of flashback**

"Mio, I'll go to kitchen already"  
"Haii, I'll be there as soon as I've showered"

I had already dried myself at that point, opening the door and found out that Ritsu was not in the room anymore.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._ I thought to myself.

"Barnacles!" I knew it...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH BAKA RITSU!"

**[THWACK]**

"Gomen, gomen, let's go! I helped Sae-chan make you breakfast"  
"Mama is home?"  
"No she left already to work, there was some kind of a problem with the computers at the work, come on before the food is getting cold"

We went to downstairs and I could smell the delicious scent of pancakes and some warm toast also accompanied by tea that Ritsu's mom had brought us from her trip from the US, she was part of the Japans Self-Defence Forces until recently when she decided to retire. My mom on the other hand works in some big company owned by some Kotobuki family.

"Ohayou Mio, Ritsu."  
"Morning papa, slept well?"

"Not so good, had some work to do late to the night" My papa on the other hand was on banking business yet most of our money went to the house and vacation trips we were taking. We use to go to Finland but now we can't go there because...

"Mio..."  
"Nani Ritsu?"  
"You think he's alright? I mean war being fought there and all? And he hasn't contacted us in years even he promised us that"  
"I so hope that he'd give us a call at least" I won't tell you guys who I'm talking about since its not important. What's important was that we're about to be late if we wanted to get to the bus.

"Come on Ritsu we gotta run! Take that toast with you and eat it in the bus"  
"Mio don't forget your breakfast and bento" my papa handed over my and Ritsu's bentos to us.

"Thank you papa"**  
**

* * *

"Welcome to the city boys!" A Russian special forces Captain greeted 4 men, actually 3 men in their early 20's and one around age of 15. The captain was already in his 40's

"Spasibo sir, so what you got for us? What was so important that we had to come from 'The Zone'?"

"We found your parents Kukolnik. They are hiding in a mansion up in the north, 19 days hiking through the enemy lines though, you up to it?"  
"Hell yeah I'm up to it after all they did to me, you guys want to rest or?"  
"Rest would be nice, but we gotta hurry, we don't wanna lose track of them this time. Remember Jura, we have enough reason to be in this with you as you do, you're not the only one who got screwed by them back in the day"  
"I know that Vic, I know. That is why I know I can trust you three with my life"  
The youngest boy told one of the bit older guys.

"Mission briefing in 1 hour, get supplied up and get ready to move to Porvoo"

"Yest!" The four of 'em replied soldier like.

* * *

"Why do you have to live so far away from our new school?" Ritsu complained to me.

"You didn't seem to mind that we had our kindergarten and Junior High close to my home." I replied sarcastically.

"Of course I didn't because then we didn't have to walk so much or hurry to bus."

We had known each other since the first day of the kindergarten and it seemed so unreal to be together with her after all these years. I was actually wondering the same thing what Ritsu asked me earlier this morning, where was our friend and how was he?  
I know I told you that he isn't important but I feel like I should tell you guys about what's up with this worry about him. We met this boy in our first year of school, he had just moved to Japan from Finland and was bullied constantly so Ritsu and I did decide to become friends with him, actually Ritsu decided that but I went along with it gladly. We became quickly friends with him after showing him we weren't there to bully him like those other mean boys and girls. If I was able to remember his name , I guessed it was Jyri something. I really cannot remember it though.

"Mioo-"  
"Yeah yeah coming coming." I stood up from my seat in the bus and got off. We started to walk towards the Sakuragaoka High School, where we're freshmen now and it's so exciting to start out in our new school even I am bit sad though, because Maki and Aya went to other school and weren't able to study in the same school as me and Ritsu, but we would be for sure be seeing them lot more ever although we studied in different schools and I am also bit scared of so many new faces.

**[Recess]**

_Where was that literature club now? I'm sure it was in this floor somewhere..._

"Miooo!"  
"Ritsu?" I turned to see Ritsu all hyped up for something.

"Let's go check clubs!" I don't need to see other clubs; I've made my decision which club I want to join.

"Light Music Club of course!"  
"But I already decided to join the Literature Club, see? I have the application for here"  
**[Sound of ripping paper]**

"Ritsuuuuu!" Nooh, she ripped it in half

"Hurry hurry, let's go to Light Music Club!"  
As we arrived to the club which was located in 3rd floor, we found it was all empty and only later as we went to the teachers' lounge we heard that the club was disbanded, actually going to be disbanded unless 6 members won't join the club at the end of this month. Ritsu decided for me again that we'd be waiting for applicants in the schools music class.

"So what you are going to do here?"

"Wait for applicants!"  
"Wait?"

"Well yeah, Wait!" Well we waited and waited until I was about to go home when the door opened up.

"Excuse us, I'd like to look around"  
"And I'd like to ask for directions to..."  
"You're here to join light music club?"  
"Umm.. No, we're here to..."  
"You're here to join right? Please join! We really need new members!"

"Stop that! You're freaking new members if you beg like that" I pulled Ritsu away from these poor people.

"Geez, I'm going home" I started to take my leave when Ritsu stopped me to my tracks

"Mio! Was those words a lie?"

_What is she talking about now?_

"Were those promises that we promise to each other during the night in the live concert we went together a lie? We would form a band, you on the bass and me on the drums"

"No they weren't but still..."

"And when we go pro we split the profit between us 7:3 "

"Quit making stuff up" I gave a good smack on her head

**[chuckles]**

"You guys seem like fun, I'm sure that you would agree that we'd love to join, though I only can play keyboard. Hopefully it is alright with you" Blonde girl told us.

"Yeah, I'm in, but I can play only acoustic guitar, oh and my name is Yamamoto Daiki"  
"Oh yeah, and my name is Kotobuki Tsumugi"

"Hurray! I am Tainaka Ritsu, the drums and this is my friend Akiyama Mio the bass. Now we need two more members"  
"I see you counted me in already" I retorted.

"Now we only need two more members"

* * *

There was lot of artillery fire as the group of 4 men started to move towards enemy outposts, none of them spoke anything as they ran from cover to cover occasionally shooting some of the enemies about to see them. It took only about 30 minutes to get through to the last enemy outpost where they took all the tactical maps they could find, downloaded all the information from the computers and then blew the outpost before they continued to closest city. There they would put their own anthem to play from the emergency broadcasting system of the city.

_**I've got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine with the need to bleed you when the light goes green, best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze. Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet. Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice**_

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of the enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear I swear, you'll fear these marching feet. Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast.**_

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, and the least of me's still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed, until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with a head held high, I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear, know my pride: for God and Country I'll end your life.**_

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

Not long after there were loud roar of Russian Antonov 124 air-cargo planes, there was around 15 planes filled with soldiers part of a group known only as 'The Legacy', to enemies they are known to be brutal ruthless fighters who fear nothing and rather die fighting than get captured. Only few of their enemies have ever gotten away from them alive, but to their friends they have shown to be time after time a great life savers. It didn't take long time that the city was under the control of 'The Legacy, now the 4 men could continue their journey towards the villa where their targets were waiting for them.

**Authors official notes: **Now a little bit of this story, unlike OC hater wanted me to quit, I still am keeping this story as OC story so yeah go cry in your tiny rooms without any sunlight coming in them. My own OC will be introduced only much later in the story and despite this late introduction he is the main OC of this story next to DarkWolfs character of course, both Characters are introduced later in the story, I'll let my fellow friend tell you more. Hope you enjoyed the reading.

S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Psihopatul out! Good hunting!

Hey guys! I'm currently back with another story and I am working this story together with Psihopatul! And it's the first time I tried something like this so hope you guys will like it and for the haters, please, just be mature, kay? There's nothing wrong with having OC in a story and if you really hate OC that much, then just don't read it. If you think our OC sucks, how about you make one yourself then? So that you can shut the hell up and go away. We don't and won't need your harsh comment. But if its mild critic then its fine. Well, my own OC will be introduce in next chapter, a more detail and let you guys know more about my own character so stay tune!

Darkwolffromhell out!


	2. Past and Present

Thru The Darkness Fan Fiction by Psihopatul and Dark Wolf From Hell.

**[Day 2]**

**[Close to Helvetti (Hell) rivers national park] **

"So are we ready to move out?" Jura asked from Lucian who had just finished packing.

"Da, let's go, what time is it now?"

"23:51, 9 minutes time to get to the drop zone." The small army started to move out towards the north border of the Hells River national park.

There had been a long day behind them as they had come across part of a Finnish Defense Forces Armoured Brigade, they had spend all their explosives to take out some transport trucks and tanks but for some reason there was nowhere to be seen their MBTs which struck everyone strange, this light vehicles never go anywhere without heavier support, so everyone were on their toes as they kept moving toward Kallio rivers south side. It should take just around 5 minutes to arrive to the north border.

"Hush, enemy MBTs in front 500 meters." Scout came to warn others.

"What do you guys say we take up on tracks?"

"Beats walking" Oleg said to others

"You better drive carefully then Oleg, these Fin tanks aren't all terrain vehicles like the Russian ones are"  
"I know Jura, now let's go."

**[Day 9]**

**Vic's POV: **

We had been friends with Jura ever since he returned from Japan, he had been living here for most of his life back then, and now we were trying to get revenge. Revenge? On who? His family of course, they had been terrorizing world's people who they disliked, and among them, there were our family members and friends. Jura's part in all of this was to get even with the murder attempt and disowning by his family. Back then there was no reason for these to happen, after those events took place he befriended lots of Romanian and Russian people also he has behind him a whole army of men and women following him anywhere he goes. The Legacy is his family now and we are his brothers and sisters.

"How long have we been hunting them now Vic?"  
"8 years Jura, 8 long painful years. After we get them we can return this country to normal and you can move ba-"

"No, I won't be moving back here, I'll live in 'The Zone' for the rest of my life after this is over. It is the last place on earth I can call home. At least some of us can move back here if they want to and that is enough for me. I just hope we could have done this earlier."  
"Don't worry its better now than never, right?" I went through the maps we caught day ago from one of our prisoner who is hanging from a tree now. Jura told us that he was one of his old school mates, a bully, a fucked up bastard. Even we had these Finnish tanks we still had long ride ahead of us.

"We should be taking this route to them; it is going to take us another 3 days or so to get to them. There are lot of prisoner camps and enemy fortifications there" our Intel officer said as she got off the radio with Moscow.

"Alright so what about this city then? Any word there?" Lumen pointed at a village that supposes to have 900 people or so living in there.

"Tactical nuke, no survivors probably, we better check it after we're done"

* * *

A tall guy with jet black hair was running as fast as he could toward a barrel. He quickly hid behind that barrel and panted.

"Gosh! What kind of mess did I involve this time?" That guy thought as he tightened his grip on his handgun with another hand gently pushed his glasses.

"Where is he?!" He heard a loud and husky voice from the other side of the barrel. He began to curl into a ball and made it as small as he could so that the owner of the voice couldn't find him.

"Young master." A small voice whispered as the guy lifted his head. The lost and panic in his eyes were lost when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Kouta, you finally arrive." The guy hissed as he was angry that his subordinate was late to save him.

"Sorry, young master. It's kinda hard to deal with the other side." Kouta, a guy with a chestnut brown hair said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Bullshit! You could have call for help from the base!" The jet black hair guy said as he gritted his teeth.

"But master will never allow them to help us." Kouta protested as the guy sighed.

"Great! Father won't send help to us." That guy thought as he tightened his grip on his handgun.

"Look, we gotta run away from here and tell father that there's no way for us to kill the leader of Tsuda family that easily. That is no fucking way it could work with just two of us." The jet black hair guy said as Kouta nodded his head.

"They were gone. Let's go. Follow me, young master." Kouta said and began to run. The jet black hair guy only could follow Kouta. Both of them were running as fast as they could, not caring what happened to their surroundings.

"Bang!" A loud gunshot could be heard as Kouta slumped down on the ground, clutching his right thigh.

"Boss, here they are! The young master of Takahashi and his follower are here!" A guy shouted as he waved his hand to his companion.

"Kouta!" The jet hair guy kneeled down.

"Y-young master, you need to go!" Kouta shouted.

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"Just go, Zen!" Kouta shouted. The jet black hair guy, Takahashi Zen shook his head.

"No! I will cover for you and you can just run!" Zen shouted as he stood up, facing a bunch of people with guns and knives on their hand, protecting a middle age man in the middle, who apparently was Tsuda Takumi, the leader of Tsuda family, a famous yakuza family who ruled Kyoto and was a threat to Takahashi family, another famous yakuza family.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The young master of Takahashi family is acting all heroic." Takumi smirked as Zen glared at him.

"Didn't your father teach you that you need to sacrifice someone in order to save yourself?" Takumi said as Zen clenched his fist.

"Y-young m-master, d-don't." Kouta said as he was trying to hold in the pain that was coming from his leg. Zen ignored Kouta as he pointed his gun toward Takumi.

"Father did teach me such thing. That's why, in order to save myself, I need to sacrifice you!" Zen shouted.

"Little boy, let me tell you one thing, you will die, kill by my underlings. You have two person, while me, I have at least twenty here with me right now." Takumi laughed at the end.

"Let me tell you one thing, old man. Never underestimate the power of Takahashi." Zen said in an extreme cold tone as he took off his glasses and threw it toward Kouta.

"Young master." Kouta said as he stared at the back of Zen.

"Take care of my glasses." Zen said and began to shoot toward Takumi. It was too sudden for Takumi and his underlings which resulted in a few of his underlings were being killed. Zen then threw away the handgun and pulled out a katana from his back, charging toward Takumi and his underlings. He was moving quite fast, giving each of his enemies a stabbed in their stomach within seconds.

"Shit! He was too fast!" One of Takumi's underlings shouted before being stabbed by Zen.

"W-what t-the h-hell!" Takumi shouted as Zen appeared in front of him, stabbing into his body, piercing his heart.

"Never underestimate Takahashi. Now, face your hell, you mother fucker!" Zen shouted as he pulled out his katana, leaving Takumi slumped down on the ground, slowly losing his breathe as he suffered from major blood loss.

"Young master." Kouta said as Zen kneeled down and wore his glassed, keeping his katana and handgun.

"Let's go, Kouta. We need to get you treated." Zen said as he began to bring Kouta back. When they were back at the huge mansion, Zen was being called by the leader of Takahashi, Takahashi Ryuuji, who apparently was his adopted father.

"Father, I heard that you want to see me." Zen said as he bowed toward a guy who was sitting in a huge chair with tiger's skin on it and a huge tiger's skin along with its head at the back of the guy, acting as a display.

"Yes, my son. I heard that you did a great job in killing Tsuda Takumi. As expected from my son." Ryuuji said.

"I'm just doing my job, father. There's no need such compliment." Zen said as Ryuuji nodded his head.

"Since you did a good job, I am going to give you another job." Ryuuji said as Zen stared into his eyes, black met with brown, each had their own mind in it.

"What kind of job is it?" Zen asked.

"Actually there are two jobs but the first job is more important, which is assassinates Izumi Aoki." Ryuuji said.

"Izumi Aoki, the heir of Izumi Corp?" Zen asked as Ryuuji nodded his head.

"Yes, and recently, his father was being a bit naughty. You know what I mean, right?" Ryuuji asked as Zen nodded his head. He knew perfectly what his father meant. That Izumi guy was planning to destroy Takahashi Corp which apparently was the second biggest company in whole Japan, next to Kotobuki Corp although Takahashi family was a yakuza family but they still did something legal to earn money and covered their deeds from the cops.

"I understand." Zen said.

"Good. I want to teach Izumi a lesson, a lesson of never mess with Takahashi. That's why I need you to kill their only son, Izumi Aoki. They will be at the dinner tomorrow night, held by Kotobuki." Ryuuji grinned evilly.

"Do Kotobuki know about this?" Zen asked as Ryuuji nodded his head.

"They know about this. Just do your job. They will cover for us." Ryuuji said.

"Yes, father." Zen bowed. He hated his job for killing other people or being all bad and evil but that's what he did to survive.

"Good, and after you finish your job, I need you to transfer to Sakuragaoka." Ryuuji said.

"Why?" Zen asked as he remembered that Sakuragaoka only turned into co-ed school last year.

"I want you to pay attention to this girl, Kotobuki Tsumugi." Ryuuji said.

"May I know why?"

"She is the only daughter of Kotobuki and Kotobuki and us are comrade since few hundred years ago. Although we went our separate ways as they decided to retire from yakuza while we decided to stay, we still have a strong bond between our families, with we support each other financially and we provide them protection. There's a rumor that the heir of Cullen, a mafia in Italy, Cruzen Cullen was planning to kidnap Kotobuki only daughter and they seek help from us. So I need you to protect her." Ryuuji explained as Zen nodded his head.

"I understand, father." Zen said as Ryuuji smiled.

"Good, I am expecting a lot from you. Kill anyone that you think it's a threat to her, don't show any mercy toward our enemy." Ryuuji said.

"I understand, father." Zen said.

"I had arranged your own apartment but that doesn't mean you are free from me. You still need to report back to me once a week." Ryuuji said as he smiled, with his left hand caressing the jade ring on his right thumb.

"Yes, father." Zen said and headed out from the room. He sighed as he entered his room, but only being pounced by a figure.

"Hey! What's with the long face? Being scolded by master?" A cheerful voice said as Zen struggled himself.

"Go away, Touma. You are heavy." Zen said toward the figure on his back.

"Sorry. Just excited seeing you here." Touma smiled as Zen shook his head.

"Well, I need to go to Kotobuki's mansion tomorrow night." Zen sighed as Touma patted his shoulder.

"Good luck then." Touma said as Zen only stared at the younger boy. Touma then left the room leaving Zen. Zen ruffled his hair and he threw himself on the bed, staring at his right hand as he lifted his right hand in the midair.

"I wonder how many people had died in my hand. I lost count after three." Zen thought and sighed. He was trained to kill people and negotiate with other yakuza representing his father, and of course, killed the other yakuza if the negotiation didn't end up well. He had learned to keep all his emotions deep inside him and be cold, not showing any kindness toward his targets.

"I should sleep now." Zen mumbled and drifted to his dreamland, not even caring to change his shirt.

* * *

**[1 km from the mansion]**

"Are everyone here ready? Plans clear?"

"Da, everything is ready"

"Let's burn it to the ground then and make end of this all"

Tanks and trucks stopped and everyone started to get off and head to the villa where my family was hiding like cowards thinking they were safe there. The front men cut the alarm wires and trap wires they founded as we marched forward and soon we were next to the large villa that was brand new.

"Blood money. Blah, alright play it!" I cursed to myself.

"3..2...1.. Now!"

_**I've got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine with the need to bleed you when the light goes green, best believe, I'm in a zone to be,**_

"Shit! Who the hell is out there!" One of Jura's family members was outside, one of his father's brothers to be exact.

"Long time no see! You thought I was dead huh? Well then I must be a ghost that has come to haunt you" There was psychotic laughter as I closed the distance between him and me

_**from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze. Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet. **_

"N-now now, l-let's talk about this like reasonable men"

"Not interested of talking, just bloodshed just like you, hmm must be disease going through the family?" He didn't wait any longer but broke the guys neck

_**Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice**_

"Go inside and have your fun with them, I am going after my parents"

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of the enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear I swear, you'll fear these marching feet. Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast.**_

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, and the least of me's still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed, until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with a head held high, I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear, know my pride: for God and Country I'll end your life.**_

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

_**My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song.**_

It was over in matter of seconds only dead bodies left but no sign of Jura's parents, we just simply had bad timing or so we thought until they heard the helicopter taking off in a distance.

"Shit they got away, come on let's get out of here. This place ain't safe anymore; we got exactly 10 minutes time to get away from here." I knew all too well that there would be artillery bombardment on their position.

**Jura's POV:**

**[Back in Moscow few days later] **

"Report?"

"Two enemy survivors, got away."

"I see, well we'll keep looking for them and let you know when we find them, Now you better get out of here to only place you don't want to go but you do know that-"

"Yeah yeah I know, "Only place you are safe", when the next plane leaves?"

"Five hours, that should give you enough time to put your gear together. We'll be giving you the local currency and get you through the customs without any problems if you want to take anything special with you"

"Alright, I'll be at the barracks, come get me when it is time, well guys, I think this is farewell for now, take care and stay alive. I still need you."

"We'll be fine, go look for a good city to live in. We'll see you in 'The Zone' then when ever you come visit us there. Good hunting bro!"

"Good hunting!" I waved to them as I walked out of the main building in the military base.

* * *

During the night of the dinner, Zen was wearing black tuxedo with a black tie, wearing a mask, covering his face since it's because it's a masquerade party. He touched the left side of his chest, where he kept his handgun, 45 ACP Chief's Special – Model CS45, made from Smith & Wesson Holding Corp, with a silencer on it. He politely bowed toward each of the guests as he scanned through the crowd, trying to act as normal as he could although deep inside him, he was starting to become impatience.

"Where is that brat?" He thought. Suddenly he bumped into a person. He rubbed his back as he stared into a girl with long blonde hair but he couldn't see her face since she was wearing a mask too.

"I'm sorry." The girl said as Zen shook his head.

"No, I'm the one at fault. I'm sorry." Zen stood up and reached out for the girl. The girl stared at him with the light blue eyes. He was being pulled into the blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head when he heard her angelic voice.

"Huh?" He said as he stared at the girls.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" He asked, out of politeness. He didn't want to be seemed as a rude man in front of the girl.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for my rudeness." The girl bowed but Zen quickly held her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm the one at fault. I just didn't look at where I go. I'm truly sorry." Zen said but he suddenly saw a familiar figure.

"There he is." Zen thought as he quickly turned around but his hand was being grabbed by the blonde hair girl.

"May I know your name?" The girl asked as Zen smiled and shook his head.

"I will tell you the next time we meet." Zen said and walked away. He needed to end his mission fast and he didn't want to be here for a second more. He adjusted his mask and stared at the crowd again, looking for his target.

"There you are, Izumi Aoki." Zen mumbled as he stepped closer to the crowd, taking a glass of wine, gently sipping on it while his eyes never left the blue hair guy. He moving closer toward the blue hair guy but in a slow speed as he made sure his escape route was clear.

"Now its time." Zen thought as he pulled out his gun and pointed at the blue hair guy's chest.

"Kyaa!" Woman's scream could be heard when the blue hair guy suddenly collapsed while clutching to his chest. Zen slowly put the gun back to his chest and walked away, slowly and calmly, not wanting any attention. After he got out from the scene, he hopped onto a bike, riding away from the scene, while silently telling himself that he did a great job.

"Next stop, Sakuragaoka." He mumbled while staring at the sky, wondering how his life would turn out when he was transferred into that school.

**Authors Official Note: **

Hey guys, its me, Dark wolf from hell. As you can see, me and my partner are telling you more about our OC background in this chapter. Hope you guys understand about them more..See you guys in next chap…

Darkworlffromhell OUT!

Yup, was bit hard to come up with my part of the story as it is first time for me to write this type of thing. I do know somethings about military tactics and strategies, also know alot about Finnish military as I live here and was there for total of 2 months, 2 weeks and 3 days until they kicked me out. Not a very good army if I say. Well all this experience here has given me ideas for the stories that I write, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
Psihopatul out! Good hunting!


End file.
